User talk:Brywarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mechtanium Knights page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Absolutely fine, some of the rules we established back in the day have become obsolete, so feel free to go ahead with what you'd need, at least until things are rearranged here. --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 06:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) If I knew how, I would --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 06:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, man! Good to see you here! Nice series btw. And realy? Bryce as the main character, nice?! I would like the one from BTFF better, but it's your series. Dragons Rock!!! 13:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re2:Hey! Yeah, i get it! i have a character like that too, i think. Well ok Dragons Rock!!! 16:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi guy! You don't appreciate me changing it without your permission, eh?! Sorry, but I am just writing more two episodes of "Bakugan: Mechtaniun Knights", I want you to look at it, next time, I'll ask your permission to you to edit it, you can erase again "Battles", "Equipment", any other thing as you want, mainly my editions, forgive me my personal things, but I'd want to help building things, it's just it! Sorry! And I'm also sorry, I'll ask your permission next time, but this is still my edit for your series and I want it to stay the way that you don't have it yet. Please Please, why don't change from "Alpha Hydranoid" to "Angela Fairanoid"? But Alpha Hydranoid evolved to Omega Hydranoid, first Alpha Hydranoid has returned to Masquerade when leaving Alice Gehabich just after defeating Naga, after defeating Zenoheld, and after defeating Barodius, Naga was Hal-G's Guardian Bakugan, now he died, Zenoheld and Barodius, a vestal and a gundalian, also died, in the final, now Omega Hydranoid left Masquerade being Jinx's new Guardian Bakugan, the first Guardian Bakugan, please, leave me edit to you, and if you do it, so as your reward will be I stopping editting your series, Fairanoid, not Hydranoid. Fairanoid In BMK series, as it has Omega Hydranoid, actually Alice Gehabich just uses the new Guardian Bakugan, the fairy-like Bakugan, Darkus Fairanoid, to switch the antique Guardian Bakugan Alpha Hydranoid who has evolved to Omega Hydranoid being of Jinx, not of Alice. Or maybe Excedra It may be excedra, for Alice Gehabich in BMK series to switch Omega Hydranoid, as if Alice were illusionary one (just in Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, the season one of anime Bakugan). Larger Numbers of Power Gs Team Omega: 1400 Metchanuim Knights: 1200 Battle Brawlers (BMK): 1100 If 1400 - 1200 = 200, so Hydranoid wins Aranaut, it means: Jinx wins Sean. Forbitten Linehalt Actually the Bakugan is the Subterra Forbitten Linehalt, as you were writing, as being Ren's, maybe the same Linehalt has changed the attributes, from Darkus to Subterra, when evolving to Forbitten Linehalt giving him to Caleb Young, so Caleb's Guardian Bakugan is Forbitten Linehalt, please, can I edit about Caleb Young?